


A Better Life

by MagicaCat



Category: Bittybones - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adopting, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loads of hugs and kisses, Slice of Life, Some Cursing, close friends, friendship group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: Welp, we did it. We adopted two new Bitty babies into our group of merry misfits xD This is our story.BittyBones AU, Curly and Ray Bitties by Fucken-Crybaby on TumblrBlank Bitties by Giggledroid on Tumblr***A Blank Bitty, blinded, abused, not given the love and care he needs to develop.A Ray Bitty, raised in the violence of an illegal fight ring, fighting only to keep true to his gentle nature.A group of friends who can't bear to see abused and homeless Bitties and want to give them the chances they never had.***





	1. One

“Ugh, pathetic. It doesn’t even struggle.”  
“Yeah, but wait until you start. Even these ones have some kinda survival instinct - they’re boring as hell otherwise though. Only good for torturing, really.”  
The voices were rough, he could hear that even though they sounded like they were in another room. The little skeleton tried to focus on the faces leaning over him but they’d done something to his head and he couldn’t move it.  
“Fuc- is it _looking_ at me?”  
“Pfft, na. They can’t even see properly at this stage.”  
“Is- is it like… a baby?” The voice sounded uncertain.  
“Don’t be stupid. A baby.” Amusement. “Here, I’ll show you…”  
He felt his arm being lifted gently and enjoyed the touch for a moment until a sharp pain in his wrist made him whine in distress.  
“See? Doesn’t even try to pull away even though I’m nearly breaking its bones.”  
“But- it sounds like you hurt it…”  
“If I hurt it, it would have pulled away” the voice laughed. “Seriously, these ones can’t feel a damn thing until their owners wake them up.”  
His arm dropped back to his side, his wrist burning.  
“Well. At least, that’s what we’re going to test. Hand me that nail file, will you?”  
There was a rustle and he saw a glint of something metal being passed over his head.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“You’ve seen the other ones, right? They all have those freaky little lights in their eye sockets. These ones only develop them after they’re sold and I wanna see if messing with them’ll make something happen.”  
The light was blocked as a figure leaned over him.  
“What- what if you damage it? Like, permanently?”  
The figure paused. “I’ll chuck it out on the street with the rest of the animals.”  
All at once, there was an uncomfortable pressure in his eye socket and he tried to move his head to get away but whatever held him there was too strong. The pressure turned to bright, searing pain and he tried to cry out, barely managing a tiny wail. It made no difference. The rough hand forcing the shiny object deep into his eye didn’t stop.

***

 The kicks and punches rained down on him. How many were there this time? Three, maybe four? He couldn’t tell. He’d buried his head in his arms, trying to protect it, and curled as small as he could.  
He didn’t blame the other Bitties. They were half-mad with their own pain and the adrenaline coursing through them, they saw him as a threat and sought to eliminate it.  
A painful kick landed on his stomach and he cried out, instinctively jerking away, his head snapping up, flames flying. White hot pain lanced through his eye as a Bitey’s claws raked down his face and he twisted away as best he could.  
Cheers and hoots rang in his ears from the humans watching the spectacle in front of them. He’d often wondered what they thought, seeing Bitties beat each other half to _dust_ before their very eyes. As far as he could tell, they seemed to enjoy it. He was always greeted with a roar of applause when his owner held him above their head, showing his hands bound with fireproof cord, often more inflammable material wrapped around his eyes as a blindfold.  
The roar always increased when he was thrown into the ring, increased again as the others began attacking. Insults and scornful voices from the humans showered him, along with the claws and fists of the Bitties in the ring.  
He wouldn’t fight back.  
He supposed that was why he was always brought out in the middle of the event, when the weaker Bitties were already heartbreakingly small piles of _dust_ and the “champions” were unable to think clearly. The humans found it fun to watch his pain.

   
***

The flyer fluttered in the slight wind as we walked along, chatting and teasing each other, giggling at the mock-annoyed remarks and each other's laughs when something struck one of us as particularly amusing.  
AJ saw it first and hovered in front of it so she could read the small print. I heard her breath catch as we caught up.  
"Something wrong, AJ?" I asked, holding my arm up so she could perch on it. She looked a little shaken.  
Her fore and back paws gripped my forearm and I automatically brought her close to my chest, exchanging a look with her little Curly, Dylan, as I did. He looked as puzzled as I felt.  
"That paper" said AJ quietly, her eyes fixed on it. The rest of us glanced at it, taking in the long list of-  
"Bitties?" I asked, confused, recognising some of the names. "What's the problem? It's probably new breeds." I glanced over the paper again. "Yeah, look. It says 'Mini Bitty... Protection... Organisation...'" I trailed off as the words sank in.  
Exchanging a look with Ami, we leaned forward a little to read the flyer properly.  
"Aw jeez" he breathed as we read down the too-long list of types and the headings they were under.

Breeding ring raid.

Found in alley.

Storm drain during heavy rain.

Found in dumpster and various alleys.

Fighting ring rescue.

Warehouse rescue.

Box at main door.

Breeding ring.

My heart about stopped as I read the last name under the last heading on the list.

Miscellaneous - Blank. Male, blind.

I resisted the urge to scoop Ami off my shoulder and hug him but I felt his hand tighten in my hair as his eyes scanned the last name too.  
"They- they're not all homeless?" I asked, frantically looking back up the page, hoping it was just a list of rescuees who had been adopted after being taken from these horrible places.  
AJ nodded sadly and I followed her gaze to the top of the list where I had somehow missed the largest text proclaiming "Available 4 Adoption."  
"Oh, the poor babies." I felt my throat swell even as I snapped a photograph of the flyer and immediately posted it to my blog, simply captioning it "These poor babies :( Can anyone help?"  
We took a last glance at the long list before AJ took off to fly beside us, Dylan on her back.

   
***

   
We all seemed subdued as we reached our front door. Gone were the jokes and teasing of before, it didn't feel right to be laughing and light-hearted after seeing that flyer.  
We went through the motions for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts until;  
"We have to do something."  
"What would you suggest?" I asked, not needing to ask what AJ meant.  
"Adopt one. We have the space, Cat. We have the experience and the boys will help. Won't you?" she asked, glancing at Dylan who was already nodding fervently.  
I sighed. I had known one of us would have to suggest it and my soft-hearted AJ was usually the first to offer a hand to anyone she felt was in need.  
"I don't know-"  
"You _know_ you would not leave a Bitty to perhaps be abused further. _I_ know you would not do that."  
"Who's ta say they'll go on ta be abused again? They’re in a Rescue Centre, AJ. Ya really think they won't check out potential owners?" said Ami, raising a brow bone.  
"Then who is to say they will be adopted at all?" AJ asked, quickly changing tack. "It does not sound like they have had the best start. They are going to need a lot of love and patience." She turned to me. "You saw the last name on that list as well as I. Blanks are normally adopted due to their ability to take traits from their owners and to develop their own style and look, yes? This one will never be able to do that. Do you think he will be the first choice for someone looking to adopt a Blank?"  
"AJ" I groaned. "Please." It was hard enough to stop my thoughts straying down the same road. She sighed and nuzzled at my arm until I wrapped it around her.  
"I know, I am sorry. I just cannot bear to see abused Bitties."  
"Me neither" I said quietly, stroking her and sighing "I'm really tempted to call the centre,” I admitted. “I have been since we saw that flyer."  
I saw Dylan's little face light up and AJ glanced up at me, her crescent moon forehead marking glowing.  
I glanced at Ami on my shoulder and he shrugged a little, his expression unconvinced. At a questioning look, he sighed.  
"Look. I ain't tryna be a douche. I feel real bad fer the poor things - nobody should be treated like that. But..."  
"But?" I prompted, gently stroking his little skull and smiling as he leaned into my touch.  
"Well..." He continued reluctantly. "Like AJ says - if ya were ta adopt one a’ these guys, they’re gonna need a lot a' patience an' time an'-" he glanced at me and looked away. "An' there ain't no way ta say this without soundin' like a heartless bastard, but-"  
"Y- you're not sure about sh-sharing" said Dylan, his soft voice nevertheless ringing out in the stillness. He blushed and smiled shyly as we looked at him. "I- I can understand that. B- but Ami - we would not be- be deprived of time. If we were to take another into our group here, w-we would all be involved in caring for and h- and helping him."  
"I know, Dyl. It ain’t just that though - don'cha think he'd feel a bit left out? I mean- we're all pretty close. You an' AJ got yer li'l projects an' hobbies an' stuff ya like ta do tagether. Me an' Cat are the same. I think it'd be kinda hard fer a new guy ta find his place."  
We thought about that for a moment. Ami had a point. We were closer than any group of friends probably had a right to be and there were plenty of times we were all together but there were also times where we split into pairs to do whatever little hobbies and activities that the others didn't share an interest in. Where would a new Bitty fit then?  
"Then-" AJ began slowly and fluttered her wings in surprise when we all quickly turned to her and blinked as she collected her thoughts. "I was simply going to say perhaps adopting one of the available Bitties is not such a good idea."  
"...You're probably right" I conceded, trying to ignore the slightly sinking feeling in my stomach. "I just hope they all find homes. Good homes. Where they get treated right and spoiled rotten."  
Ami and Dylan nodded slowly, their little faces showing disappointment and slight guilt in Ami’s case.  
"Well now wait a moment" AJ chuckled, her melodic voice going up a tone in amusement. "I did not mean we should simply abandon the idea!"  
"W-what did you mean then?" asked Dylan, leaning on her and looking into her face with big eyes. AJ giggled and ruffled the curls of water that formed his hair with the tip of her nose. "I meant, my little prince, that perhaps we should not be thinking of adopting just one Bitty in need of a loving home. Perhaps... we should consider _two_."

   
***

   
As AJ outlined her thoughts, we found ourselves nodding along. Adopting two Bitties not only meant that two little names on that list could be crossed off but also that the new Bitties would have each other to lean on if things got overwhelming. Bringing a single Bitty into a group would be difficult, especially if they were from an abusive background, and where adopting two would no doubt have its own set of issues, we hoped it would offer at least a little comfort to them.  
"So... the question is who?" I said, bringing up the photograph of the flyer on my phone and feeling everyone crowd around. I knew I wanted the little Blank, but we all had to agree on the choices - it wouldn't just be me that would be affected, after all.  
"Am I right in thinkin' ya want the li'l blind Blank, sweetheart?" asked Ami, a mischievous grin on his face. I felt myself blush and gently prodded him off balance, making him giggle and catch my finger.  
"That obvious, huh?" I asked sheepishly, seeing the others grin as well.  
AJ shrugged and gave me an amused sideways glance. "We know you have a soft spot for them. I am happy to have another Blank in our group - providing he does not turn out like this one!" She cuffed Ami gently with her wing and he swatted playfully at her.  
"Whatcha tryna say?" he asked mock-annoyedly, pulling AJ's tail and making her turn with a feigned snarl.  
"I am saying that one of you is quite enough, little brother!" she grinned evilly, pinning him under her front paw. Dylan and I burst out laughing as he yelped "have mercy sis! Yer like fifty times my size!"  
AJ lifted her paw. "Are you calling me fat?!"  
Ami giggled and quickly scooted out of reach before climbing to my shoulder and cheekily sticking his tongue out at AJ. She growled at him but it quickly changed to a chuckle as she sent a tiny ice blast at him, making him grab onto my ear to keep his balance and giggle madly.  
"What ab-about a Ray?" said a soft voice, making us all look back at the phone.  
"Uh... You think that's such a good idea, Dylan?" I asked. "They're fire elementals."  
"Yes, b-but they do not get hot enough to cause real d-damage. N-no need to worry they will burn you."  
"What Cat means, my little prince, is that they are your complete opposite. We do not want you or a Ray being harmed, even accidentally" said AJ gently.  
"They- they are only my opposite in element. Personality wise I- I think we would get along. There were Rays in the Ad-adoption centre. We had to be a little more c-careful around each other but no more than- than that." He looked thoughtful. “The few t-times we did accidentally brush a-against each other felt more- more like a st-static shock than anything else.”  
Ami , AJ and I glanced at each other. Rays were lovely little souls, very like our gentle Dylan in personality and likely to fit in well with the group.  
"I guess as long as we set up your sleeping arrangements to you can't accidentally come into contact..."  
Dylan gently touched my hand. "He- he would be good for you too. I know you are always cold."  
For the second time, I felt myself blush. "Aw. Hey, don't think you have to-"  
"I do not" he interrupted, smiling. "I would like a Ray to join us."  
"I think I would as well" AJ mused. She had been toying with getting a Ray before she'd adopted Dylan.  
Ami was looking at the phone screen and turned to me with his teeth worrying at his lower lip. "The Rays were rescued from a fightin' ring, Cat" he said quietly. "Rays are... sweetheart, they ain't cut out fer that kinda thing. The poor li'l guy musta been terrified."  
"Then we'll make sure he never has to be scared again" I said, picking Ami up and kissing him. He snuggled close, his SOUL glowing at the contact and I felt a wave of love from all of them.  
“I take it we’re all in agreement then?” I didn’t have to ask, not really, but the chorus of yes-es made me chuckle.  
"I guess I’d better call the centre, huh?"

   
*

   
I hadn't realised it was so late. The voice on the answer machine at the centre prompted me to leave a contact name and number along with a quick message. I did so, just saying we wanted to adopt the little Blank from the flyer if he was still available, along with a Ray.  
"D-do you think we will be allowed to, Cat?" Dylan whispered to me as I hung up.  
"I hope so, little guy. We'll see."  
He smiled and blushed as I offered him my palm and followed AJ and Ami into the bedroom.


	2. Visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick pics of the main characters ^^

        

This is AJ, the adorable creature and Dylan, the shy little prince.

This is my babu, Ami

 

     

Keahi, the gentle angel and Eli, the adorable bab

 

Oh, and me, Cat ^^ (I didn't draw this one, it was made with the avatar creator on Rinmaru games. I hate drawing humans xD)

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our new babs

***

****

None of us are especially early risers and we didn't even hear the phone ringing the next morning. The insistent light of the answering machine blinked at us as I sleepily made coffee and tea for everyone while the boys maneuvered the cats’ food into their bowls.   
AJ swooped over and clicked the replay button with a yawn and we all paused to listen as a businesslike voice filled the small room. A moment later we were all on the move, trying to get organised as quickly as possible - the Protection Organisation staff wanted us to come and meet the Bitties we were interested in.

*  
  
The Organisation headquarters looked like a cross between a large house and a police station, an atmosphere not entirely at odds with what we assumed were the staff members. They seemed a bubbly lot and the person who showed us to one of the cosy meeting rooms was no exception.  
"It was the Blank and a Ray you were interested in, right?" they asked, glancing at the clipboard they carried.  
"That's right. If that's okay?"  
"Of course!" they smiled brightly then it faded a little. "The Ray may be a little skittish" they warned. "If you saw the flyer, you’ll know he was rescued from a fighting ring. But really, all he needs is love and patience - both he and the Blank will make wonderful companions." Their tone was almost pleading and I smiled gently.   
"That's not a problem" I gestured toward AJ, sitting with her ears pricked up in interest, Dylan's head just visible between them, and to Ami who was in his customary place on my shoulder, his tiny hands wrapped in my hair. "We have plenty of both."  
The staff member smiled, glanced at the clipboard again and disappeared out of the door.  
AJ investigated one of the beanbag chairs curiously, chatting in a low voice with Dylan who seemed fascinated with the sound of the beans inside one. Ami and I exchanged a smile and he leaned against my neck with a contented sigh.  
"Ya remember our first meetin', sweetheart?"  
"Of course I do. I didn't even know if you were looking at me or not but I totally lost my heart to you."  
He giggled softly and I felt him kiss me. "Couldn't take my eyes off ya."  
I grinned and turned my head to kiss him back and he nuzzled my nose gently. "I was the luckiest guy in that Adoption Centre."  
I stroked his back gently and he leaned against my hand, his eyes half lidded. "I was the lucky one, babu. Still am."  
He grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of the door opening again made us all startle and turn toward it.  
The staff member was back, the clipboard held horizontally in one hand, the other cupped around two small shapes in the middle of it.  
AJ glided to my knee as the staff member approached, Dylan balancing between her wings with practiced ease.  
"Here we are" said the staff member, settling in the chair next to us. "As you know, this little fellow is blind so please don't grab at him. And be careful not to set him close to the edge of anything he could fall off. Blanks don’t tend to react to much at this stage, I know, but-"  
"I know" I smiled. "Ami here is a Blank too."  
They smiled at Ami as they handed a scant handful of material and bone over to me. My Gods, this little guy couldn't have been much older than a babybones, he was barely three inches tall. He was wearing the usual grey tunic that all Blanks did, the long sleeves almost going past his tiny hands. I held him carefully, Ami watching from my shoulder and Dylan appearing to be holding back a squeal of delight while AJ grinned like a madman.  
"How- how do you know he's blind?" I whispered, as though even a loud voice would cause the tiny skeleton in my hands to vanish like a soap bubble. It was true that he had no pupils in his tiny sockets but that was normal for a Blank.  
"We had a healer check him when he was brought in" said the staff member sadly. "They confirmed it. Poor little guy was deliberately blinded."  
"Oh Gods..." I felt my eyes fill up and saw AJ bite her lip hard from the corner of my eye. Ami muttered an oath in my ear and I raised one hand to stroke him gently as Dylan clung to AJ, his eyes wet. The little skeleton in my hands was tilting his head this way and that, listening to the noises from our various directions. He seemed so fragile, I could hardly feel him sitting there. I supposed he hadn't been fed properly either, wherever he'd come from. Poor little baby.  
"His hearing is top notch though" said the staff member with a smile that didn't quite cover the sadness on their face, jolting me out of my thoughts. "He just needs someone who'll be patient with him, someone who will take care of him until he's a bit older and learns to adapt. Which he will, of course!" They bit their lip. "It's a lot to ask, I know-"  
"Not at all" said AJ firmly. "He will be loved and welcomed with us."  
Their eyes lit up at her words. "You'd like to adopt him?"  
We exchanged unneeded glances and replied "yes" all at once, making the little skeleton jump slightly and tilt his head.  
"Fantastic!" Their eyes moved to the second little form huddled on the clipboard. "Would you like to say hello?" They smiled gently at the little Ray and offered him their palm. After a long moment, he uncurled very slightly and managed to climb on, holding their thumb with a grip that almost looked painful.  
I had seen Rays before - they looked like living fires, and reminded me of the dancing flames of a candle. Usually. This little fellow reminded me more of the embers of a dying campfire, even the small light he gave off was dull.  
"Hey man" said Ami in a gentle voice. "Howya doin'?"  
The Ray didn't raise his head.  
"It is lovely to meet you" AJ tried.  
He still kept his head bowed.  
Dylan took a step closer. "We- we would like to know if you- you would like to come- come home with us?"  
Still nothing.  
We exchanged glances and the staff member bit their lip, looking like they were willing the Ray to speak, to raise his head, anything.  
"Is he shy?" I mouthed and they shook their head.   
Maybe he just didn't like the look of us. I supposed we did look a bit of a motley crew.  
"Come on, little fellow" said the staff member softly. "Won't you speak for me?"  
The little flame took a deep breath and raised his head to look at us and I heard AJ choke back a gasp as Ami’s fingers dug sharply into my shoulder.   
The Ray's right eye was swollen shut, dull blue bruising surrounding it. The other wasn't quite as bad, he seemed to be able to see out of it at least but his little face was a mess of bruises and half-healed cuts that glowed a deep red. He still stood hunched over and now I wondered if it was due to pain in his torso. Flame elementals didn't have bones to break (as far as I knew) and I didn't even want to think about how they had hurt this poor Ray so badly.  
"He'll heal" said the staff member quietly. "He's just very sore at the moment but- he needs to be out of here. He needs contact, love, someone to treat him gently."  
I looked at the little flame and to my surprise, he gazed back at me. I couldn't tell with the cuts and swelling on his little face but I thought I could see a miniscule hint of hope. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. But-  
"We'd love it if you gave us a chance” I told him gently.  
He moved his gaze to Ami, who gave an encouraging nod from his perch on my shoulder, to AJ who was having her furry cheeks curiously stroked by teeny hands (much to her amusement), to Dylan who was watching him with a gentle smile. He looked back at me and nodded once.  
The staff member breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at us all.   
"Let me just get you the proper paperwork."

*

“So… what is the plan?” asked AJ, settling into the passenger seat of the car and tucking Dylan at her side. I made sure the new Bitties’ small amount of possessions and the starter kits gifted to us by the MBPO was secured on the back seat then placed the two small carriers beside AJ as I slid into the driver’s seat.  
“Dunno about you guys, but I could really go for breakfast right about now” said Ami, slipping from my shoulder to my shirt pocket as I buckled my seat belt.  
As if on cue, AJ’s belly rumbled loudly and she giggled. “Well we did hustle out here before we had anything besides tea!”  
“This is true” I laughed, starting the car and glancing behind me. “Welp, that’s that - home for breakfast!”  
I was glad that nobody asked why we couldn’t go out for said breakfast since we were in town anyway. I think the same thought had occurred to all of us that the little Ray most likely was especially shy due to the bruising and damage to his face and Blanks tended to prefer mushy food at this stage. Special breakfasts could wait until we’d gotten to know each other a bit better.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the new babs.

***

I felt really guilty for keeping the Ray and the little Blank in their carriers although I knew it was safer - none of us could predict how they’d react to a car journey, short as it was. Neither of them made a sound, though the Ray gasped and quickly moved toward the back of his carrier when AJ crouched in front of it to make sure he was okay.  
“Oh… I am so sorry, little one. I did not mean to startle you. Just checking you are okay?”  
I couldn’t see if he’d responded and heard no sound, but AJ seemed satisfied and smiled up at me.  
“We’re almost home. I think this calls for pancakes and bacon, what do you say?” I asked, then giggled at a cheer from my shirt pocket. “Well we know Am’s up for it-”  
“Always!” drifted his voice and I snorted with laughter.  
“-But what about everyone else?” I continued, gently nudging the little skele in my pocket and making him giggle.  
“Sounds ideal to me” said AJ complacently as Dylan nodded.  
“What about you, little Ray? You up for pancakes?”  
There was no answer and I exchanged a look with AJ. She nodded at the carrier where two little hands were pressed against the clear front.  
“Shall I take that as a yes?” I chuckled, bringing the car to a stop in front of our building. I lifted the carrier to where I could see inside and the Ray shied back, turning his face away. "Hey, my cooking isn't _that_ bad!" I said, gently teasing and he half-turned, a tiny smile on his mouth. "Do you want to stay in there until we get upstairs or..?" He glanced at me, just a fleeting, searching look and took a step toward the back of his carrier. "Fair enough. Won't be a minute, okay?"  
I picked up the other carrier and looked into it. The little Blank was seated in the middle of it, cross-legged, hugging a teeny teddy bear close. He didn't look distressed but Blanks tended to be fairly stoic at first.  
"What about you, little fella? Do you think you can manage pancakes and bacon if we cut them into little pieces for you?"  
He tilted his head at my voice, seeming to look about two inches past me. I laughed at the cuteness of the gesture as I asked "do you want to stay in there for now? Once we get upstairs, you can come out and explore, if you like?"  
He didn't reply but he looked to be listening - and he made no move toward the front of the carrier.  
"Alright. Shan't be a minute."  
We gathered up the Bitties and their belongings between us, chatting amongst ourselves as we did so. AJ unlocked the front door and we managed to bundle everyone inside with a minimum of fuss.  
"Here we are. Home sweet home."

*

The carriers were open on the kitchen table, the scent of cinnamon and bacon filled our small kitchen and the gentle rattling of plates and cutlery as the table was set was immediately relaxing to me. I just hoped the new Bitties found that too.  
The Ray hadn't moved from his carrier but he was standing at the open front, still a little hunched over, seeming to be taking in the bustle as we set up for the promised breakfast. We included him in our chatter and though he didn't respond, he appeared to be listening.  
The little Blank had been led from his carrier by Ami and was currently seated with his teddy at the Bitty-sized table in the middle of the big table while Am explained the different scents and sounds to him.  
AJ was cutting the first few pancakes into Bitty sizes, patiently making sure the little Blank's were bite sized so he wouldn't choke. She flipped some bacon from the pan with one paw and I hissed at her to be careful, making her chuckle.  
"Do you forget, silly?" she asked, mischievously pressing the same paw to the back of my hand and making me yelp at how icy it was.  
"No, you rotten creature, I didn't forget!" I scolded, flicking the dishtowel at her. "Even if you CAN lower your temperature, there's hot oil in that pan!"  
"Oh, stop being such a worrier" she laughed, now cutting up bacon.  
I threw her a mock-scowl and dished the last pancakes and rashers onto regular-sized plates for us. "Who wants syrup?" I called, and laughed at the immediate chorus of "me!"  
AJ balanced the four Bitty-sized plates with ease and set them onto the boys' table. I brought ours over, along with the promised syrup, after sliding the pans into the sink to soak.  
Dylan took his place beside Ami and smothered his breakfast with maple syrup, easily joining the conversation. Ami immediately, somehow, got syrup on his elbow and made us all laugh as he completely failed to lick it off. The little Blank was wide eyed, tilting his head this way and that, listening to the chatter. I picked up a tiny piece of pancake on a Bitty-sized fork and touched his shoulder to let him know I was there. He didn't flinch but he reached up and touched my finger before leaning into my touch.  
"Open wide, little guy" I said gently. He did, after a moment's thought and although I didn't think it possible, his tiny eyes went even wider as he tasted the food. He chewed just fine, making us think perhaps he was a little older than he looked. Ami carefully bade him hold the fork, Dylan gently helped him stab another mouthful and they both watched to make sure he was able to feed himself. I felt myself grin at the little domestic scene and Ami caught my eye with a grin of his own.  
The little Ray hadn't moved from the doorway of his carrier, so I took his plate and fork and offered them to him where he stood, gently telling him that he didn't have to sit at the table but he did have to eat something. He looked at me for a long moment then shyly reached toward the plate, but shied away again before touching it.  
"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, moving it closer.  
He nodded, not looking at me, then his hands flew up to cover his mouth, his lesser-bruised eye wide.  
"Then here you go. This is for you - or would you rather have something else?" I chose to ignore his horrified expression at his admittance of hunger and slowly, his little face cleared. He shook his head, but still didn't take the plate. I put it down just outside the carrier, smiling at him. There was a long pause and I thought for a minute that he wasn't going to take it but one hand reached out and quickly pulled it toward him, taking it into his carrier.

*

It wasn't long before the dishes were empty, Ami had finally de-syruped his elbow and we were mock-seriously debating who was getting stuck with washing the dishes.  
"Well AJ and I cooked, so you guys should wash up!" I giggled.  
"Only one problem there, sweetheart - Dyl an' me would hafta get in the sink WITH them!" Ami exclaimed.  
"That is not a problem, you could both use a bath" AJ teased, earning a scowl from both of them.  
"W- we should really in-invest in a dishwasher" said Dylan thoughtfully, making us all laugh.  
"Ah, then what'd we argue about" Ami winked, climbing to my shoulder as I gathered up the sticky plates.  
"Oh I bet we'd find something" I laughed.  
"Pfft. Probably. Thanks fer breakfast, sweetheart." I felt a somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. "How 'bout you wash an' I'll dry?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Hey, little guy?" I directed this to the Ray's carrier. "You done with your plate?"  
There was a heartbeat's silence then the Ray appeared in the doorway, the empty plate in his hands.  
Ami slid off my shoulder and I caught him in one hand before gently lowering him to the table.  
"Thanks man. Didja like 'em?" Ami asked, holding his hand out.  
The Ray nodded and blushed, not making eye contact.  
"Heh, good." Ami took the plate and tilted his head quizzically. "Just outa curiosity - can ya speak? Y'ain't said a word since we met."  
The Ray glanced at him and nodded again, making Ami giggle. "Well alright. No rush - but we're here whenever ya do wanna chat, okay?" He smiled and patted the Ray's forearm gently. The Ray gasped at the contact and almost ran backwards, both hands coming up in front of his chest as though to block a blow as he dropped to his knees and curled as small as he could.  
Ami looked equally horrified and dumbfounded at this reaction and immediately stepped back. "Aw sh- oh man, I'm- did- did I hurt ya? I didn't think, yer probably sore there too, right? I'm real sorry..." He turned to me, concern making him worry at his lower lip and raised his arms to be picked up.  
"It's okay babu" I whispered, kissing him before letting him sit on my shoulder and crouching so we were more or less eye level with the Ray. "Are you hurt, little guy? Can we help?"  
It took a moment but the Ray slowly raised his head, his expression confused and scared all at once.  
"We're not going to hurt you" I said softly.  
"I'm sorry if I did" said Ami gently.  
The Ray shook his head and slowly uncurled until he was simply kneeling. He took a deep, shaky breath. "You- didn't hurt me. I- I'm just not used to being... touched. I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, hoarse with disuse, with a slight accent I couldn't place.  
"There ain't no need fer sorry" said Ami. His voice was soft but I could hear the anger underneath. So, apparently, could the Ray as he immediately curled back in on himself with a soft whimper.  
"Please... I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to offend you.." He buried his head in his arms as his tiny body shook. I wanted so badly to pick him up for a hug, though the tears coursing down my face probably made that a very bad idea.  
Ami slipped off my shoulder, landing hard on the table in his haste but he waved me away as I went to steady him and dropped to a crouch in front of the terrified little flame.  
"Hey..." He reached out and gently touched the Ray's shoulder. "Ya didn't offend me. I ain't mad at you, buddy. And even if I was, I ain't gonna hurt you. None of us are."  
He was speaking just above a whisper, his rich voice soothing and the little Ray's shuddering slowly ceased as Ami continued to gently stroke his shoulder. "Come now, there ain't no need fer this. Yer safe, I promise. We won't let anythin' bad happen ta ya. Not now, not ever, understand? Yer part of the family now." He looked up and reached out a hand to me. I curled one of mine around them both, swiping tears from my eyes with the other.  
"There, now" Ami continued, holding onto my thumb with his free hand. "There's nothin' ta be scared a' here."  
I felt AJ lean warmly against me and wrapped an arm around her. Something brushed past me and I blinked in surprise as the little Blank walked toward Ami and the Ray, his steps slow but confident. He reached them and knelt beside Ami, hugging his teddy, then held it out in an unmistakable gesture. Ami giggled and gently corrected his grip so that he was actually directing it toward the Ray instead of two inches to his right. This coaxed a smile from the Ray and he took the teddy, gave it a squeeze and handed it back to the little Blank.  
"Thank you" he said quietly, looking shyly around at all of us. His eyes rested on Ami last and Ami gave him a gentle smile and a nonchalant shrug.  
"Well. Yer welcome." He stood up and offered a hand to the Ray. "What say we go get yer stuff unpacked, eh?"  
For a heartbeat, the Ray just looked at him, then haltingly accepted. Ami pulled him to his feet with a grin and took the little Blank's hand too. "Ya up fer it, Dyl?"  
"Of- of course! O- otherwise the entire room will no d-doubt be a mess by the time you're finished!"  
"Huh! You callin' me messy?"  
"Pfft, no I am calling you careless..."  
AJ and I watched as the boys took their charges to the bedroom, Ami magically grabbing their possessions and the starter kits as they passed, still bickering happily.  
"They will be okay" said AJ comfortingly, nuzzling my cheek.  
"I know."  
She smiled then groaned loudly and covered her face with both paws.  
"What? What is it?!" I asked, alarmed.  
"The little rotters have left us to do the dishes!"

***


End file.
